Linha Vermelha do Destino
by yuu.grantaine
Summary: Uma corda vermelha invisível conecta aqueles que estão destinados a se encontrar, independentemente de tempo, lugar ou circunstâncias. A corda pode ser esticada ou emaranhada, mas nunca irá se romper." AlemanhaItália


_Axis Powers Hetalia e seus personagens... Vocês sabem que não são meus. u_u_

_Boa leitura!_

_AlemanhaxItalia (LudwigxFeliciano)_

**Linha Vermelha do Destino**

- Japão, Japão! O Alemanha está... O que você está lendo?

O italiano se aproximou do mais baixo que tinha uma revista em mãos. O nipônico respondeu com um sorriso breve, embora não levantasse o olhar das páginas.

- É um mangá.

- Ah... – sentou-se ao lado dele, tentando espiar o conteúdo, com um sorriso bobo nos lábios – Sobre o que é?

- Sobre um garoto que enxerga a linha vermelha das pessoas, mas não consegue enxergar a dele.

- Aah! Linha vermelha, tipo um fio de macarrão com molho de tomate? – levantou a cabeça, sonhador, raciocínio esperado do italiano.

- Não, não. – o asiático riu suavemente, finalmente fitando o aliado – Costumamos dizer que estamos ligados à pessoa amada pela linha vermelha do destino presa ao nosso mindinho.

- Mesmo? – os olhos castanhos claros brilharam intensamente, perguntando com certa felicidade e recebendo uma confirmação do outro – Incrível! Seria legal se pudéssemos vê-la. Assim era só segui-la para encontrar...

A voz de Feliciano foi diminuindo enquanto encarava o próprio dedo mínimo, causando certo estranhamento no oriental – certa preocupação até – já que não era normal ver Itália daquele jeito, mas não seria de bom tom se intrometer, então resolveu não quebrar o silêncio que se instalara. O certo era que o italiano estava mergulhado em lembranças da infância, envolvendo alguém que fora algo como seu primeiro amor.

- Hey Itália! O que pensa que está fazendo?

A voz do alemão soou em um grito forte enquanto se aproximava dos aliados.

- Eu não disse que era para chamar o Japão e voltar?!

- Eu esqueci, hehe.

Ludwig estava ao ponto de explodir, mas não conseguia. Não quando Feliciano mostrava aquele sorriso bobo e ingênuo. Não conseguia lutar contra seu sorriso.

- Tudo bem. Mas vamos voltar ao treinamento. **Agora**!

Deu ênfase na última palavra, fazendo com que os mais baixos se levantassem. O japonês fez uma continência dizendo "hai" e o italiano também se levantou e foi puxado para o campo de treinamento pelo asiático. Suspirou, deveria ir supervisionar, mas um livro chamara sua atenção. _"Isso deve ser do Japão..."_ – pensou enquanto pegava o mangá e folheava, correndo os olhos pela página e devolvendo ao lugar com a face avermelhada ao ver dois rapazes se beijando. Desde quando Kiku lia aquilo? Mas seria melhor deixar para lá, não devia mexer nas coisas no outro sem permissão nem se intrometer em sua vida particular. Melhor voltar ao campo antes que surgisse algum proble...

- Alemanha-san! Rápido, Itália ficou preso em um pneu!

Era Kiku quem aparecia na porta, fazendo o loiro revirar os olhos e sair correndo para ajudar o amigo.

- _Mein Gott_... – suspirou enquanto via Feliciano ser enfaixado por Kiku – Fico cinco minutos longe e olha o que acontece.

- Pronto. Vou guardar a caixa de primeiros socorros.

- _Grazie_, Japão... – falou para o moreno que se retirava do quarto – Desculpe, Alemanha...

Naquele meio tempo que Japão foi chamar o germânico, Itália se esqueceu de que foi instruído para ficar quieto e foi atrás de um gato, prendendo os pés em uma corda e acabou saindo a rolar pelo chão, ganhando alguns ferimentos.

- Tudo bem Itália. – sorriu de modo discreto, embora tivesse um quê de cansaço – A culpa é minha por deixá-lo sozinho.

- É que eu estava pensando...

- O quê? – novidade, aquilo, mas logo caiu a ficha – Ah, sim, quer pasta para o jantar?

- Não! Digo, quero sim! Mas é outra coisa...

- E o que é? – o alemão fitou o outro num misto de preocupação e curiosidade ao ver a expressão tristonha do menor.

- Não seria bom se fosse como Japão disse e tivéssemos uma linha que nos ligasse à nossa pessoa? Assim poderíamos simplesmente segui-la para encontrá-la! – falava com animação, gesticulando até fazer uma pausa, tornando a abaixar a cabeça e murmurando mais para si mesmo – Ele disse que voltaria...

Ludwig sentiu o coração apertando, não gostava de ver o italiano daquele jeito. Pousou carinhosamente uma das mãos sobre a cabeça dele.

- Ele está com você, Itália.

Direcionou o olhar para o germânico. Por um momento as imagens ficaram sobrepostas, segundo que foi o suficiente para o italiano abraçar com força o maior, afundando o rosto em seu tórax em meio a lágrimas de alegria. Ludwig poderia não retribuir o abraço, mas mantinha uma leve carícia nos cabelos do outro, com um sorriso leve nos lábios.

- Acho que finalmente se entenderam...

O japonês estava parado em frente a porta, murmurando para si mesmo. Não era de bom tom, mas sim, tinha ouvido a conversa, só que achava que agora era hora de deixar os dois aliados a sós. Hora de descobrir o final do mangá.

**~.~**

_Yay, está aqui minha contribuição para aumentar o fandom AlemanhaItália! \o/_

_Pode não estar muito bom, mas tudo bem... Tive a ideia após ver o vídeo Makka no Ito, provavelmente todos conhecem, além de motivada pela autora de _Tempesta_, _Nanetys_.... e, claro, quem me faz gostar mais desse casal: _Draquete Felton_, minha companheira que viciei em Hetalia. Hahah! :x E, a propósito, esse mangá existe mesmo.... Mas, infelizmente, não lembro o nome. Se alguém conhecer, me fale._

_Agradeço se alguém ler isso... agora... Reviews? Acreditem, elas fazem muito bem!_

(12/01/2010)


End file.
